Harry Potter- Akatosh's Chosen
by Isebas
Summary: Harry after walking to his death is asked to travel to Nirn as the Dovahkiin. He accepts and begins his journey to a new life of new adventures and heroism.
1. Suprises, Deities, and a New World

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Elder Scrolls. Nor am I making any profit from this story.

* * *

"Speaking"

 _Thoughts_

 _'Telepathy'_

" _Spells_ "

" _Foreign Languages"_

 _§Parseltongue§_

" **Thu'um/Dovahzul/Divines/Daedra!"**

* * *

 _A/N:_ After some thought and talking with a reviewer I decided to make some changes to this story. Sorry if you some of you don't like it but this is my creation. I recommend completely rereading it as I changed things.

* * *

 **Chapter One: Surprises, Deities, and a New World**

 **(The Forbidden Forest, Scotland)**

Harry's heart thundered in his chest as he walked into the clearing in the Forbidden Forest where Voldemort and his servants were gathered around a pyre. He twitched as he counted the numbers that his friend's would be facing. Even after the lull in fighting there were dozens still there.

"I thought he would come." Voldemort said softly as he stared into the flames. "I suppose I was wrong."

Swallowing Harry pulled his invisibility cloak off of his himself.

"You weren't." Harry said causing everyone's attention to snap to him.

"'Arry what are you doin ere?" Hagrid bellowed. "Run 'Arry, run!"

Harry tried to send a reassuring look towards Hagrid but figured he failed as his first friend continued to struggle against the ropes holding him. Harry turned back to stare defiantly into the eyes of his parent's murderer.

"Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived." Harry heard Voldemort murmur before a jet of green light struck him.

* * *

 **(Limbo, Who Knows Where)**

Harry sat up with a gasp. Somehow he was still alive. He squinted his eyes as all around him was a white landscape. With a rush a familiar looking platform formed around him. He blinked as he looked down and saw that he was naked. He didn't feel any embarrassment but wanted to be dressed anyway. A pile of clothes appeared beside him and he quickly put them on.

A whimpering sound caught his attention. Laying beneath a nearby bench was a sickly babe, it's face misshaped and it's skin red as if rubbed raw. Several wounds oozed as it waved it's arms and legs feebly. Harry wrinkled his nose as the pain and darkness that practically leaked from the baby, not to mention the stench. He instinctively knew that it was Voldemort's horcrux that had resided in his scar.

"Hello Harry." Came a familiar voice from behind him as a door opened. Whirling around Harry saw Dumbledore stepping through a door.

"Professor Dumbledore." Harry whispered. Conflicting feelings warred inside of him. Anger, love, happiness, bitterness, disbelief.

Dumbledore beamed at him.

"You were so brave my boy." He said. "So brave."

Harry flushed.

"It took great courage to walk to what very well may have been your death." Dumbledore said firmly. "Not just anyone could have done so."

Any happy feeling at Dumbledore's praise shriveled up.

"You've pretty much groomed me to do so since parents died and I returned to the Wizarding World. You and Voldemort." Harry said bitterly. "I couldn't let the possibility that Voldemort might live come to pass. Even if I had to die to prevent it."

Dumbledore flinched at the accusation.

"I-I did only as I thought was best." Dumbledore told him wearily. "I cared for you deeply Harry but I had to think of the entire world. One, who was seemingly damned already, for the world. It broke my heart but sometimes a leader must put the needs of the many before the one."

"Understandable, unless you happen to be one being sacrificed!" Harry yelled.

His hands curled into fists. He really wanted to hit the old man. Harry restrained himself however. He swore to himself that he wouldn't lash out rashly at others. It had only gotten him into trouble before. He was an adult now. He couldn't afford to lash out blindly like a child any more.

"Even then there were the lies and the secrets you held away from everyone." Harry glowered at him. "You never shared anything you didn't have to."

"Not many possess a mind like my own." Dumbledore retorted. "As I have said before the truth is a beautiful and dangerous thing. You knew all that you needed to know to fulfill your quest."

 _Of all the arrogant!_

That did it for Harry. His fist lashed out, punching the old man in the nose and sending him to floor on his arse.

"You sanctimonious arsehole! So many things could have been easier if you had only shared more. If only you had trusted more." Harry glared at him heatedly. "We weren't the enemy. You should have trusted us. Our _quest_ could have went a lot easier if you had shared everything you knew."

Dumbledore grimaced before standing up. He did step a little ways away from Harry in case he lashed out again.

" _You_ could have trusted the Order to help you." Dumbledore pointed out.

"You told us not to." Harry replied before glowering at the empty air. "Though I guess I shouldn't have followed your word so blindly. That was a problem for a lot of people. We thought you infallible but clearly your mistakes have been many. Besides the Order went into hiding just like everyone else."

Harry picked up a stone off the floor and skipped it down the platform.

"I admit that I have made my share of mistakes Harry." Dumbledore admitted. "However I am only human."

"Somebody went a long way to hide a lot from me." Harry glared at him. "My family history, your own and my inheritance. It was you wasn't it?"

"Yes, I am afraid Harry your not knowing is my fault." Dumbledore said shamefaced. "I admit that I thought if you knew the full holdings of your accounts you might attempt to run."

Harry looked at him incredulously.

"What ever made you think I would run?" Harry yelled. "Do you think me a coward? Voldemort killed my parents. He kept trying to kill me and my friends. I went through with this quest even if it seemed like a waste of time for most of it."

Dumbledore sighed sadly.

"Yes. I know now your true meddle." He said. "It is not just anyone who can walk willingly to their own death."

"You should have had my meddle since I kept fighting against Voldemort." Harry retorted sarcastically. "Why didn't you tell me about the Hallows?"

"I did not wish for you to embark on a foolish quest to unite them as I did in my youth." Dumbledore said before an unhappy look came to his face. "As you read of course in Ms. Skeeter's book. It led my family to tragedy and Gellert to ruin."

"It could have been insurance against my dying!" Harry growled.

A burst of nearly overwhelming power erupted behind them.

 **"Hello child."** A deep voice rumbled from behind him. " **Forgive me for interrupting your conversation but I must speak with you."**

Whirling around Harry stared in shock. Standing before him was a gigantic golden dragon.

"W-Who are you?" Harry asked, silently cursing the stutter in his voice. He had never seen a dragon so big and never one who had talked. Hell he had never read anywhere about dragons speaking.

" **I am Akatosh, God of Time and Leader of the Nine Divine of Tamriel, also called the Aedra."** The Dragon replied. **"And I have need of you Harald. A lot of innocents are in need of you and your help."**

"Harald?" Harry asked.

 **"That is your true name, given to you by your birth parents."** Akatosh informed him.

"Is there anything else you have been hiding from me?" Harry glowered at Dumbledore. Honestly he hadn't even been told his own name! Harry turned back to the dragon before Dumbledore could come up with another excuse. Before he could speak another figure appeared that caused Dumbledore to blanch. It was neither male nor female.

Harry kept his wand, which had appeared in his hand, pointing at the floor but at the ready. Any being in the place, whatever it was, could be dangerous. The person that stepped into his view was somehow both feminine and masculine at the same times. The tall man/woman wearing an expensive looking muggle suit and pair of worn, white trainers. His/Her black hair was slicked back and his/her blue eyes were ancient and playful. Akatosh bowed in respect towards the figure and made no move to speak causing Harry's wariness to increase.

"Smart to be cautious Mr. Potter but I haven't come to harm you." The man/woman spoke up smoothly before giving him a mysterious smile. "I am both male, female and neither at the same time. My appearance fits each person's perception. You on the other hand perceive more than most mortals would. You are able to see deeper into my being. My name is Nebuchadnezzar, or Death if you prefer."

The man/woman shrugged with an impish grin when Harry's eyes widened. He/She held his/her hand out for Harry to shake, which he did hesitantly.

"Harry Potter. I suppose you want your Hallows back." Harry said hesitantly. He definitely didn't want to piss off Death. He figured that he/she would be able to make him regret it in short order.

Nebuchadnezzar shook his/her head.

"Not at all." Nebuchadnezzar chirped a cheerful smile on his/her face while bouncing up and down on their feet. "You can keep them except for the Elder Wand, it has been destroyed when Voldemort hit you with your second Killing Curse. You're the first human to ever bring them together and be worthy of them and their gifts. They are your tools to do with what you wish. Use the stone to speak to and learn from the dead. You literally have all of histories brightest and best at your finger tips. Witches & Wizards or Squibs, even Muggles are not beyond your reach. The cloak can hide you from detection, giving you space you need. No spells or enchantments will be able to touch you if **you** wear it. It can each change it's shape and design with your desire. The only reason Albus Dumbledore could see through it was because the spells cast by him with the Elder Wand to track it. The Hallows will only answer to you now."

"Why?" Harry asked.

Nebuchadnezzar offered him a sharp smile.

"It is because of who you are. You are a Peverell. Blood calls to blood." Nebuchadnezzar informed him. "However it was destroyed in Voldemort's hand as you will be provided with a new wand that will work similarly. There is no need for two such powerful wands."

"I see." Harry said. "What else did you need of me?"

Nebuchadnezzar waved hand towards the dragon.

"I was here to explain the Hallows to you and to help to broker a deal between you and our friend here." Nebuchadnezzar answered.

Harry turned to the dragon.

"Why do you need me?" Harry asked, craning his neck to look up him _Could he be any bigger?_

Akatosh sighed before he was engulfed in a bright light. Now instead of a dragon a man stood before him. Dark, wavy locks covered the head of the tall muscular man. The only similarity to his old form was his golden slitted eyes, the two horns jutting out a his forehead and the golden aura that surrounded him.

"Perhaps this form will be easier to converse with." Akatosh cleared his throat and continued. "As you can probably guess I am not from your world. I am from a world called Nirn. Nirn was created by us gods called the Aedra. In ancient times Nirn was ruled by the Dovah, or Dragons, my children. Unlike the dragons of your world the Dovah of Nirn are as intelligent, if not more so, than humans. They are capable of complex thoughts, emotions and speech. They are also born with the power of the Thu'um. The Thu'um allows them great power. They were often cruel and greedy and were not kind to mortals. Some mortals worshiped them but many feared and secretly hated them. The Dovah ruled over the world with the Thu'um, a powerful magic that allowed them to perform many great feats. Such as causing catastrophes and manipulating the weather.

In time their cruelty became too great and the Aedra gifted men with the ability to utilize the Thu'um. Mortals threw off their Dovah overlords with this power and the help of one of my children who had grown to pity man. The Dovah were nearly all killed and their bodies buried beneath the ground. However mortals cannot kill a Dovah for they are immortal. The only Dovah who remained to challenge the mortals was Alduin, my first born and most powerful of the Dovah.

He was Alduin, the World Eater, destined to end and remake the world. Men and Dovah could not triumph over him. He was too strong for them to defeat. So instead they banished him through time. Many of the other Dovah fled and hid away to wait for Alduin's return."

Akatosh sighed.

"However Alduin will soon return to the world of Nirn and a Champion is needed fight him." Akatosh continued. "This Champion is known as the Dovahkiin, or Dragonborn. Natural Dovah Hunters. A hero born with the body of a mortal but the blood and soul of a Dovah. This hero would also be my child. Fated to fight Alduin for the fate of Nirn."

Akatosh cleared his throat. Harry was hanging on his every word. Akatosh's story was better than ninety percent of what was discussed in History of Magic.

"Unfortunately the original hero I chose to be the Dovahkiin was killed by Imperials before his destiny could come about due to treachery and stupidity." Akatosh said, sadness in his voice as loss of his son. "So I needed a new candidate. Alduin cannot go unopposed. I scryed for a hero and I found you Harald. You chose to die in for friends and I came to offer you a chance at a new life."

"Harry." Dumbledore spoke up to protest. "Do not forget the duty you have to the Wizarding world. They will have need of your power and guidance. You can still return there."

Before he could continue he was again silenced by Akatosh.

" **None shall compel him."** Akatosh growled. " **The choice is his to make."**

The space around them shook at his powerful voice. Nebuchadnezzar nodded in agreement, turning his/her icy eyes upon Harry increasing his anxiety. Dumbledore tried to speak but choked on his words as they would not leave his throat. Nebuchadnezzar smirked.

"Unfortunately you could not return to the mortal world into your original body even if you desired to." Nebuchadnezzar informed Harry. "Your body has been incinerated utilizing the Fiendfyre spell. It seems that Voldemort feared that you might find a way to return even after he hit you with a second Killing Curse. You can either accept Akatosh's offer or move on to the Afterlife."

Harry twitched at the thought of his body being destroyed while Dumbledore paled in shock and horror. Harry turned away from them to worry at his lip. He didn't _really_ want to die but if he moved on he could be with his parents and Sirius again. Free from all of the pain and trials of life. Still, he decided, he would hear Akatosh out.

"Why me?" Harry asked Akatosh. "I'm nothing special."

Nebuchadnezzar chuckled.

"You are special Harald. You are courageous in the face of fear, noble and know how to be selfless." Akatosh answered fervently. "Because you are a hero."

"I'm not a hero." Harry protested. "I just did what anyone else would do."

"Yes you are Harald, even if do not wish to be." Akatosh admonished him softly. "You have risked your life several times for others even at the expense of yourself. There are those alive because you acted without thought, doing the right thing in your mind. You, unlike many others, acted. You didn't wait for others to do before doing yourself."

Harry blushed.

"You will have a new destiny on Nirn but you will also be able to choose your own path." Akatosh informed him. "Much will be asked of you but the rewards will be worth it if you work for them I promise you. Nirn is a world of wildness and danger but there is the opportunity for greatness and to make a difference. An opportunity to find somewhere you can belong."

"I – " Harry said.

"You will not be going into the world unprepared and without assistance." Akatosh offered him. "I must build you a new body and give you the soul of Dovah, a Dovah Sil. I will make you a Dovahkiin, or Dragonborn in the common tongue."

"What does that actually mean?"

"A Dovahkiin is a mortal with the soul of a Dovah." Akatosh explained. "I will also gift you the blood of a Dovah, making it even easier for you to utilize the Thu'um. You will become my son."

"What about my soul?" Harry asked worriedly. He had just gotten rid of Voldemort's horcrux.

Akatosh offered him a kind smile.

"Do not worry. I will be combining the Dovah Sil with your own soul." Akatosh said soothingly, gripping his shoulder. "You will still be yourself but with extra added. In fact the adding of the Dova Sil to your own soul will help it to heal from the horcrux being removed."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't want to lose who he was.

"What is the benefits of being a Dovahkiin?" Harry asked.

Harry didn't want to sound greedy but he wanted to know what he was getting into before he agreed. Akatosh offered him an understanding smile. He was glad that the boy was thinking before leaping. While it had served the lad in the past it had also gotten him into trouble. Part of growing up was learning what to do or not do.

"As my child you would be what your people call a demigod. You will be stronger, faster and healthier than normal mortals. Your body will be more durable, your senses enhanced and you will heal quicker. You will have a natural instinct when it comes to fighting and you will learn to sense other Dovah. You will also be highly resistant to cold, poison and heat. When you kill a Dovah you will absorb their Dovah Sil and some of their memories and power for your own." Akatosh explained before a look of sadness flashed over his face. "I do not wish death for my children but I also know that it is the cycle of life. You will learn to utilize the Thu'um much faster than others and your Thu'um will be several times more powerful. You will bring great hope to the people of Tamriel as only the Dovahkiin can permanently kill a Dovah."

"Along side this you will have your powers as the Master of the Hallows." Nebuchadnezzar added.

Akatosh clear his throat.

"Your parents donated some of their memories so that you would get the full education you should have had growing up and at your school." Akatosh said, holding out a blue and a green glowing orb. "You merely need to absorb them. I will also be providing you with some supplies. Unfortunately I can only give you what you yourself own. The pack they will be in will be next to when you awaken. The process will take some time since it is delicate and you are not an infant. When you awaken you will have aged a year. During that time you will be able to safely absorb the knowledge from your parents."

"What about my friends?" Harry asked worriedly. "Will they be alright without me?"

Akatosh hummed in thought, frowning.

"I cannot send them to Tamriel with you. That would be pushing the allowance of my interference too much." Akatosh answered causing Harry's face to fall. Grimacing the god sighed. "But perhaps I can provide you a way to communicate between worlds. To be able to stay in touch with them."

Akatosh paused.

"Will you accept this destiny? Will you save Nirn?"

Harry gulped.

"I will do my best." He said.

Akatosh smiled.

"That is all anyone may ask of you." He said. "Now allow me to embrace you as a father embraces a son."

Akatosh embraced Harry tightly. A feeling of great warmth and protection enveloped Harry. Akatosh held the hug for a couple of minutes before he released Harry to grip his shoulders.

"I am allowing you to take the Hallows to this new world as they will no longer effect me." Nebuchadnezzar said. "Use them wisely young Peverell."

"Now my son it is time." Akatosh smiled before he shoved a trio of orbs into his chest and darkness overtook Harry. The last thing Harry saw was Nebuchadnezzar throwing another one at him.

* * *

 **(Falkreath Hold, Skyrim, 4th Era, 3rd Century, Yr 199)**

Harry blinked as his memories swirling his mind. New memories came to his mind as it sorted through them quickly. Akatosh had tricked him! He not only had memories from his parents but also from Tom Riddle. Harry frowned. Nebuchadnezzar had added to it with the knowledge of Dumbledore. Some of which had him grinding his teeth in anger. At least the memories were knowledge instead of true memories and completely free from emotion. He didn't want to feel the sick enjoyment Voldemort got from killing and torturing others. He winced. His brain felt jumbled with all of the extra memories in it. He would need to sort them out. Thankfully due to Voldemort and Dumbledore he had the beginning understanding of Occlumency.

Sighing Harry decided he had allowed himself to brood enough and forced himself to his feet. He was sure that at least some of Voldemort's knowledge would be useful in the future. Moving Harry noticed the small aches and pains he was used to feeling since he was younger were gone. Conjuring a mirror he stood up. Harry gaped. He looked quick a bit different from before. Casting a diagnostic charm he whistled.

When he went to Voldemort he was one hundred and twenty-five pounds and five foot five inches tall. He was now one hundred and seventy-five pounds and five foot eleven inches tall. His shoulders were noticeably broader and his muscles larger and more defined. His skin had a healthy tan and his hair was smooth and silky, but still messy. Harry admired his new body. It held a strength and power he had never felt before. Like Akatosh had told him his senses were sharper and stronger than his old body by many times. His sense of sight was perfect and very keen. Luckily he seemed to instinctively know how to regulate his senses so he wasn't overwhelmed.

Harry found the pack Akatosh had promised him lying next to him. It was actually a trunk made from walnut that was bound in what looked looked like basilisk hide. It had two strong straps and one that fit around the stomach so the trunk could actually be carried around like a pack. Attached to the top was a letter in an envelope addressed to _Young Peverell_. Opening it he pulled out a letter.

 _Welcome Akatosh's newest son, to Tamriel and the world of Nirn. You are in the province of Skyrim. As you have most likely noticed your body is noticeably different. Your body has been made anew. You are now a demigod, a Dovahkiin. As was discussed before this comes with many perks. You are now as strong and as fast as ten strong, healthy men in their prime. Your senses and reflexes have been boosted along with your durability. You needn't worry about harming others with your strength on accident. You can naturally regulate your new strength and speed._

 _You will have a high-level of resistance against cold. You are immune to all but the hottest of fires. As the Dovahkiin you will come to be able to sense other Dovah. As one of Akatosh's Aspects is Time you will be able to manipulate it to a limited degree. You will be able to learn to boost your perception of the world allowing everything around you to appear to be moving in slow motion, allowing you to react faster._

 _Since your original body was destroyed we have gifted you a new body. Due to your vast reserves of magic and your birthplace you have been given you the form of a Breton. Bretons are one of the races of men and are descended from Mer, what you and others commonly refer to as Elves. Mer have a deeper connection to magic when compared to other races and this has been passed down to their Breton descendants. Bretons also have a limited resistance against Magic. As Akatosh's son yours is greater than that of a normal Breton._

 _I had this trunk backpack made for you at Akatosh's suggestion. It is made from walnut and bound in some of the basilisk hide stored in your vault. It is charmed to be comfortable for the wearer and to not snag or chafe. It is protected from theft and can only be opened by you and those you trust. It is protected against damage, magic, the elements, spillage and is charmed to weigh a constant weight now matter how much is placed inside._

 _Your new pack has six compartments inside of it. The first compartment opens like a normal trunk. Inside is a wardrobe capable of holding clothes, boots, shoes, hygienic products and armor. It can be opened in two phases. The first setting opens like the inside of a pack and you merely think about the item you want. In the second setting it opens to reveal a full sized closet wardrobe you can enter. Anything placed inside is cleaned and laundered by the next time the compartment is opened._

 _The second compartment is a Potion's Cabinet and portable Potion's lab. I was able to stretch my ability to help you since your family owned controlling interest in an Apothecary and several ingredient farms. I have stocked it with potions and potions ingredients from your world, charmed for preservation and to refill. You merely need to set the trunk down like you would a pack, turn the dial to two and tap it twice with your wand. It will open and allow you to pull out prepared potions. Tapping three times causing it expand and grant you access to the potions lab._

 _The third compartment is a library for storing books and scrolls. They will automatically shrink down on the shelf and re-size them when they are picked up. The first setting allows you to access book shelves that you can search through. To access it you must turn the dial to three and tap it twice, the compartment will open vertically. The second setting opens up to a library with full sized book cases, comfortable chairs, lighting and couches. It accessed with three taps of a wand and opens horizontally._

 _The fourth compartment is a vault containing the monetary contents of your Trust Vault exchanged for Tamrielic currency. The currency of Tamriel is the golden Septim, the silver Denari, the bronze Conti and the copper Penny. The total amount within is one hundred and ninety-eight thousand five hundred Septims, one hundred thousand silver Denari and twenty-five thousand bronze Conti. Included are charmed money pouches that are feather-light, theft-proof and will provide a count of the currency within._

 _They are charmed so only you or those you trust may open them. The compartment they are inside contains over one thousand pouches. This compartment also has two settings. One where you can reach inside and pull out of a pouch containing the amount of currency you desire and a second which allows you to walk inside the full sized vault. The vault is charmed to grow with size of the contents._

 _The fifth Compartment is for the storage of perishable goods like food and drinks. It has been fully stocked. It also contains a full set of pots and pans, cake pans, pie pans in both metal and glass, a grill and skillets. Also included is a full place setting for up to seven people including cutlery and cooking utensils._

 _The sixth compartment is a large storage vault that expands as it is filled. In the first setting you can open and request a specific item. The second setting allows you to enter to see everything inside. You can request a full inventory of any of the compartments without entering them. I advise you that inspect the storage compartment before reading up on Tamriel. You will need to know more about this new world, especially the races that inhabit it._

 _This is the last of my assistance to you._

 _Nebuchadnezzar_

 _P.S. Check the envelope after you put this letter down._

"Whoa." Harry said before repeating an oft said phrase. "I love magic."

When he put the letter down the envelope flashed briefly. Opening it Harry found a wand a little over a foot long made of black and gold metals and a small piece of parchment. Reaching in he picked it up. A rush of power flowed through his body, energizing him and sending his heart thumping.

 _I made this wand for you with the help of Nebuchadnezzar. It cannot be broken like a wooden wand can. It is 12 ¼" long. The sheath is made of Ebony and Dwemer metal. I used my own blood as the core. Since you are now my son as well it will connect with your power. It can never be won from you like other wands and will always return to your hand when you need it. It can also be used to perform feats not seen by ordinary wands and can take on the form of a ring while still allowing you to cast spells. It can also be made to be uninteresting to others with but a thought so they will not try to take it from you._

 _Akatosh_

Harry waved the wand conjuring a crackling ball of green fire that hung in the air. Manipulating it Harry signed his name before he vanished it with a wave of his new wand. Jabbing it at a nearby large boulder it disintegrated with a bang. Harry grinned. Using it was just as natural as using his Holly and Phoenix Feather wand. Running his hands over the wand he smiled.

"Thank you Nebuchadnezzar, Thank you Akatosh." Harry whispered. A feeling of emotional warmth, like an embrace, enveloped him briefly in reply. Focusing on it Harry pictured it turning into a ring. The wand wiggled before shrinking down into a ring with a wavy black and gold pattern.

Turning towards his pack he pulled it closer. Harry turned the dial to five and opened it to the first mode.

"Inventory."

A long roll of parchment popped out of the compartment and hovered in front of him.

 **1 Strong Box** _\- Charmed to allow you to access your money without having to enter the vault. Automatically provides a list of your assets stored within the vault._

 **Potions Pouch** _\- Pouch is used to hold potions and allow convenient access. Usually hung on a belt.- Charmed to keep the potions stable and unbroken._

 **Ingredient Pouch** _\- Holds Potion ingredients. Keeps them separated, preserves them and keeps them in perfect condition._

 **Wands-** ** _James Potter, Lily Potter, Draco Malfoy, Holly & Phoenix Feather(broken), Assorted Snatcher Wands, Assorted Family Wands_**

 **Resurrection Stone-** ** _Allows the user to summon the dead to their side. Spirits cannot lie to the Master of Death. Any secret or knowledge they know is open to the MoD. Allows the MoD to control and command the dead, spirits, zombies and ghouls. Allows the user to rip out the soul of the targets or return them to rest. This only works on the undead, zombies and ghosts though they may fight the user. The user must know the name of who they are trying to call upon._**

 **Cloak of Invisibility** _\- It can take the form of anything the Master of Death desires. Allows the Master of Death to walk through solid objects or obstructions including the elements without harm or disturbing them. When activated the Master of Death is invisible to sight, scent, mystical senses and hearing._

 **Hufflepuff's Chalice** _\- Fills completely with any substance put inside of it. Putting a drop of a potion inside of it will cause it to fill up to the brim. Any poison set inside can be increased or the chalice can be used to create an antidote._

 **Slytherin's Locket** _\- Enchanted to hold magic that can be used by the wearer to safely refill their reserves. If the wearer isn't attuned to the locket it would instead drain their magic until they had none left._

 **Sword of Gryffindor** _\- Charmed so the user can decide if the target is poisoned or not. Able to change forms._

 **Ravenclaw's Diadem** _\- Organizes the mind and allows for complete recall with perfect clarity._

 _ ** **Golden Pocket Watch****_ _\- Adjusted to tell Tamriel time. With a tap of a wand it will change to the time of the person the user focuses upon. Waterproof, automatically adjusts to time zone, self-winding. If the user places a person's hair to the watch with the provided incantation they can track the person and their health._

 **Magical Tent**

 **Tamriel Spell Books-** ** _Flames, Sparks, Frostbite, Healing, Healing Hands, Conjure Familiar, Candlelight, Bound Sword._**

 ** **Tamriel Books-**** ** _An Appendix of the Races and Cultures of Tamriel, The Religions of Tamriel, The Great War, Brief History of the Empire Vol. I-IV, The Holds of Skyrim, An Explorer's Guide to Skyrim, The Book of Daedra._**

 _ **Potter Family Grimoire**_

 _ **Blank Leather Bound Journals**_ _\- Enchanted to repel the elements, spills and to be never-ending._

 _ **Leather Armor**_

 _ **Leather Leggings**_

 _ **Leather Bracers**_

 _ **Leather Boots**_

 **Silver Dagger w/Sheath** _\- Charmed to be rust proof, Self-Cleaning, Self-Sharpening, Unbreakable. Sheath is charmed to summon the blade if the user loses the dagger or if is taken from them, the not chafe and to turn invisible when worn. Silver blade to kill werewolves and other mystical creatures. 13"._

 **2 Charmed Flasks** _\- Capable of holding up to seven different liquids at the same time. The flasks are charmed to keep the liquids the perfect temperature, state and be ever-filling. One flash contains Ogden's Firewhiskey, Madam Rosemerta's oak-matured mead, water, butterbeer, hot chocolate and broth. Invented by Lily Potter._

 **Firebolt**

 **Various Odds & Ends**

 **1- Male Snowy Owl** _-In Stasis_

 **1- Female Snowy Owl** _-In Stasis_

 **1- Male House Elf** _-In Stasis_

 **1- Female House Elf** _-In Stasis_

 **Mail Mirror** _\- Charmed to work between worlds. Allows the user to talk and send through letters and packages._

Harry quickly selected the second setting causing the front of the trunk to lower to the ground, forming a set of steps down into the trunk. Harry walked inside and stared open mouthed. There were shelves holding stuff neatly and various beings in stasis but what immediately caught his attention was that majority of the room was filled with junk! Odds and ends of all kinds. Harry saw woman's dresses, old robes, metal weapons and walking sticks. Not to mention stacks and stacks of books!

"Hedwig." Harry whispered, tears coming to his eyes before he shook his head. The female snowy owl wasn't Hedwig no matter how much he wished she was. It had been nearly a year since her death for him and it still hurt. Reaching out with a trembling hand he caressed her breast feathers.

Whatever spell held her asleep broke and she woke with a _krek_. She twisted her head to stare at him with intelligent icy blue eyes. Finally she blinked before she purred at him. Harry caressed her feathers causing her to lean into his touch.

"Hello girl." Harry said, a smile lighting up his face.

The snowy owl carefully climbed up his arm. She cooed, rubbing her head against his cheek when she got to his shoulder.

"I think I will call you Freya." Harry told her. "How would you like it?"

The owl bobbed a couple of times before she flew back to her perch. She pecked at the male causing Harry to chuckle before he handed her an owl treat. Harry reached over and touched him as well. The male shivered as he awoke, his wings flexing. Harry looked at him closer and saw some of his feather were actually silver in the pattern of what looked like lightning bolts.

"Hello." Harry said, offering him an owl treat. The male eyed him before he ruffled his feathers and grunted. Begrudingly he took the offered treat.

"Well." Harry laughed softly. "I think we're going to need to take some time to get to know one another."

Standing in stasis was a male elf dressed in trousers, an open robe, vest and boots. He was a little taller than a normal House Elf and had black hair on his head. The female was wearing a little sundress and was several inches shorter than the male and had strangely enough, pink hair. Reaching out he laid a hand on the male's shoulder.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

The elf stared up at him adoringly with green eyes.

"Dobbins Master." The elf said, bowing slightly. "Son of Dobby and Winky sir. This is Sareth, Dobbins' mate."

"Dobby and Winky's son?" Harry asked shocked. "I didn't even know your parents were together."

Dobbins looked embarrassed.

"Mr. Crouch and old Master Malfoy breds them together Master." He said. "I and my sister Mairgold were born to them."

"Why aren't you with the Malfoy's then?" Harry asked confused.

"I was sold to pay a fine to the Ministry by nasty old Master Malfoy." Dobbins said, a vindictive smile flashing across his young face. "Dobbins' father came and brought me to Hogwarts. I was asked by Lord Akkytoosh if I wanted to serve Harry Potter. I heard about Harry Potter and of his greatness from my father. I wished to serve you Master. My mate Sareth came with me so that we might find a new life and raise a family here in Tamriel."


	2. Welcome to Nirn

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Elder Scrolls. Nor am I making any profit from this story. It is written purely for the fun of it.

* * *

"Speaking"

 _Thoughts_

 _'Telepathy'_

" _Spells_ "

" _Foreign Languages"_

 _§Parseltongue§_

" **Thu'um/Dovahzul/Divines/Daedra!"**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Welcome to Nirn**

"What need do you have of me Master?" Dobbins asked Harry.

"I have no home right now." Harry told Dobbins. "All I have is a tent."

"That is alright Master." Dobbins assured him. "I can look after the tent and your belongings or I can go back into stasis Master."

Harry's brows furrowed. He was all alone in this world with no one he knew and the company would be welcome but he also didn't really need the elf's help at the moment.

"Why don't we check out the tent." Harry told him.

Dobbins nodded.

"Very good Master." He said, snapping his fingers and causing the canvas bag to jump off a nearby shelf and float in the air.

Harry sent Freya and the yet to be named male snowy outside before he climbed out followed by Dobbins who floated out with the tent. Raising his wand Harry laid several wards around the area to repel others, pests and wild animals. Dobbins gasped and stared around in awe.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked him in concern.

"The magic of this world is very strong Master." Dobbins told him.

Harry smiled. He gazed around the area he had landed in. It was a wide clearing with tall pine trees. All around him were grasses of different colors, wild flowers and the occasional small animal running around. A gap in the trees allowed him to see a tall snow capped mountain in the distance. It was truly a beautiful place. The feeling of deep and free magic made it even better.

"I have noticed that myself Dobbins." Harry said before gesturing to the ground. "Set the tent down here."

Dobbins nodded before he snapped his fingers. The tent landed on the ground before it erected itself. Unlike the tent he had previously stayed in with Ron and Hermione this tent was taller and had a wooden door and two round windows on the front. Reaching down Harry picked up his pack before he pushed the door open. Walking inside Harry blinked as lights turned on. He had walked into a short hallway. Carved into the wooden floor was the Potter and Peverell family crests.

To his right was a sitting room with two wide chocolate brown over-stuffed chairs, a long couch with the thick quilt Mrs. Weasley had lovingly sown for him laying across the back, a love seat and a muggle recliner. Freya flew into the room to land on a perch that had been provided for the owls in the room. Several wooden tables sat around the room and there were several wooden shelves as well waiting to be decorated.

A stone fireplace stood at the other end of the sitting room. On the walls instead of torches were gold and glass lamps. Harry liked them as they were brighter than torches and didn't flicker like they did. The walls were tastefully papered the color of cream. A chandelier hung above the coffee table catching Harry's eye. Walking over he looked at a pamphlet laying on it. Picking it up he saw it was list of the tents functions.

Putting it down Harry walked into the room across from it. Opening the door he saw a dining room with a long table with padded wooden chairs. A chandelier with many Ever-Burning candles hung above the table. A set of steps led through an archway into the kitchen. Sitting inside was a gas stove with a hood above it. Opening several cabinets and drawers he found a set of pots and pans, cookie sheets and muffin pans. Also inside were a set of top of line kitchen utensils. There was a full set of silver and a fine set of porcelain dishes.

One cabinet contained several shrunken prepared meals. Roasted turkeys, chickens, ducks and pheasants. Dried and glazed hams. Freshly baked loaves of bread, rolls, cinnamon rolls. Full holiday meals and even meals from foreign countries. Another held ever-full containers of every spice Harry knew of and some he didn't. The cool chest was illuminated inside like a refrigerator and was full of food including fresh produce.

In the pantry was crates of muggle candy and Honeyduke's candy. A large cask of Madam Rosemerta's finest oak-matured mead a crate of bottles with Ogden's Firewhiskey, butterbeer and even can's of muggle soda. The last cabinet opened to show an expanded room with little house elf sized beds and dressers.

"Wow." Harry whistled. It looked like he wouldn't be going hungry any time soon.

Next Harry checked out the bedrooms.

There were two in total. Each had their own windows that showed a different scene. They also had dressers, chest of drawers and lamps. The Master bedroom was the larger of the two with a king sized four poster bed with ornately carved wooden posts with depictions of phoenixaii and dragons, a small couch, fireplace and a large closet.

Harry smiled wistfully as the window showed different scenes of the outside of Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, the Burrow and Hogsmeade. Opening the closet Harry saw it was filled up with clothes in his size. A mannequin stood beside the closet door with his set of leather armor on it. Next to the mannequin stood a wall open cabinet with racks that held Gryffindor's sword and the silver dagger Akatosh had gifted him.

The bathroom was just as nice. Like the prefects bathroom at Hogwarts the tubs were huge. Unlike them however these also had a function like a muggle Jacuzzi which would massage your body. The showers were large as well with several heads. If turned on there were heads that rained down water on the user like a rain shower. All the fixtures were gold and the room was constructed out of gold veined white marble with light grey streaks.

"Very nice." Harry grinned.

The last room was a stone room about 24x24. Several wooden dummies hung on the wall while there were several mats rolled up. It was apparent to Harry this was a practice room. To either practice spells or fighting.

* * *

Harry looked at the stack of spell books spread across the table. Each one of them had a different symbol embossed on the front. Each of them was glowing faintly. Another note laid on the books.

 _Why doesn't he just talk to me?_ Harry thought, brows furrowed. _Surely everything could be better and more easily explained in a conversation instead of a letter._

Shrugging Harry broke the seal on the letter.

 _Harald,_

 _As you are now a Breton you have a connection to a Plane called Aetherius from which all mages in Tamriel draw power for their magic. This connections gives you a new reserve, or pool, of magic to draw upon. You need not worry as you have obviously kept your magical core so you are now capable of Earth and Tamrielic magic. Like your magical core your reserve of Aetherian Magic can be exhausted and expanded._

 _Your reserve of Aetherian Magic naturally refills itself through your connection to the Aetherial Plane. The process can be sped up by widening your connection to Aetherius. Doing so while casting will allow you to draw upon more power and for greater lengths of time. Through practice and dedication your natural reserves of Aetherian Magic will grow larger and your connection to the Plane greater._

 _Most spells in Tamriel are sorted under the different Schools of Magic. The most common Schools are Restoration, Conjuration, Illusion, Destruction and Alteration. In addition there are the schools of Mysticism, Thaumaturgy and Enchanting. The School of Alchemy, the study of making potions, balms and poisons requires the least amount of magicka. Any being can learn the Art of Alchemy through trial and error or through an experienced teacher._

 _The tomes I have gifted you are specially prepared Spell Tomes. To learn them the user must only open the tome. Once this is done knowledge of spell is transferred to the user. However, to master the spell you must practice with it. You may even be able to improve the spells in your own way. You will certainly learn to regulate the amount of power you push into a spell so as not to waste your reserves or achieve just the effect you desire. The spell tomes can be reused by others but they need time to recharge. Reopening the tome will not effect you in any way. It is best to allow at least a half an hour for your mind to rest and process the spell before you try to learn another._

 _Flames, Sparks and Frostbite are spells that belong to the School of Destruction and are offensive spells. They are pretty self-explanatory. Healing and Healing hands belong to the School of Restoration. The Healing spell allows the user to heal themselves slowly of wounds while constantly draining their pool of magicka. Unlike the healing spells of Earth this spell needn't be focused on a specific area of the body. It can heal the whole body at the same time. However, learning anatomy and to focus the spell on specific areas of the body will speed up the rate of healing and lower the magicka cost. Healing Hands on the other hand is used to heal others and works on both people and animals but has no effect on the undead._

 _Conjure Familiar and Bound Sword are classified under the School of Conjuration while Candlelight is classified under the School of Alteration. The Conjure Familiar spell allows the user to conjure a spectral predator to attack the user's enemies and to defend them or others. Bound Sword allows the user to conjure up a spectral sword that can be used against enemies including ghosts and the undead. It is dispelled by the motion of sheathing it. The first book you should read after absorbing a spell is_ **Connecting to Aetherius** _by Prium Arelius. It will inform you how to more easily ease your connection to Aetherius open and tips on how to perform your spells more quickly and efficiently._

 **Akatosh**

 _P.S.- In case you decide to send Spell Tomes to your friends you must know that while they may be able to read the books they will not be able to cast the spells as they possess no connection to Aetherius._

Picking up _Flames_ Harry opened the book. Harry stared as symbols on the page lit up before the light rushed from the book and into himself. Harry cringed expecting pain or just _something_. Nothing happened before his eyes started twitching behind his eyelids as information flooded his mind. He gained not only about the knowledge of the spell but the knowledge and feeling of casting it. Looking down he saw the book was completely inert and looked like any other book of magic he had seen.

Reaching over to the pile Harry picked up. _Connecting to Aetherius_. He chewed on his lip as he read. Connecting with Aetherius seemed like it would be different than connecting with his magical core. The more he drew on Aetherius the wider his connection would get and the longer he could keep the connection open. Taking a deep breath Harry set the book aside and leaned back in his chair, squirming a bit to make himself more comfortable.

Breathing in and out he ran the exercises through his mind several times. Darkness overcame his 'vision' before there was a sudden spark before a fissure opened in front of his 'eyes'. It 'looked' like electric blue in color as to shining gold of his magical core. Reaching forward as the book described he gripped the sides and slowly forced the connection to wider.

He saw a pool of magic fill itself and knew that this was his new reserve of magicka. Harry felt new strength fill his body. The power filled him in a way he had never felt. He felt connected to something bigger, some greater power. While is connection with his own personal core of magic was more intimate he could get used to this feeling. He basked in the feeling for a couple of minutes before he brought himself back to full consciousness. Taking a deep breath he sighed.

 _Wow._ Harry thought.

Twitching his wand he caused the rest of the stack of Spell Tomes to float in the air and follow after him as he was walked excitedly towards the Room of Change. Concentrating on what he wanted he opened the door revealing a a dueling room with stone walls and practice dummies. Setting the books down on a nearby table Harry stepped in the middle of the room and concentrated. A spark traveled from his chest and down his arm before reaching his fingers. Harry concentrated on releasing the feeling. His hand ignited causing him to curse and shake his hand. The connection snapped causing the flames to die. Looking at his red hand Harry watched it heal before his eyes.

Taking a deep breath he exhaled through his nose before venturing towards the connection again. Pulling on it the feeling traveled back through his chest and into his arm to his fingers. Concentrating he pushed. Billowing flames erupted from his hand, flying through the air to engulf the stone dummy. Increasing the pull on the connection caused the flames to lighten in color. The stone dummy started glowing red. Harry cut off the spell panting as he felt his connection with Aetherius beginning to thin. The stone dummy glowed bright, cherry red and spit and hiss as heat poured off it. Grabbing his wand Harry cast a cooling charm on the dummy causing it rapidly cool down.

* * *

After learning the spell _Flames_ Harry had decided to learn the spell _Healing Hands_. The Room of Change had come in handy again as it had given him copies of injured patients, both human and animals to practice on. Harry had decided to call it a night and had taken a shower in his beautiful bathroom before tucking into a meal prepared by Dobbins. Fresh roast beef, carrots and potatoes with gravy, hot fresh rolls and a goblet of ale to drink.

Harry groaned as he settled down into his chair, stretching his legs and putting them on his footstool. He had slipped into a comfortable robe, slippers and had a goblet of Madame Rosemerta's Mead sitting beside his chair. The meal had been delicious and filling. He had also noticed that he ate quite a bit more than he used to.

Harry groaned again as his mirror started vibrating. Luckily he didn't need to get up.

"Activate." Harry said remembering the instructions from earlier.

Immediately the screen was filled with Hermione's worried and excited face.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed. "Where are you? Why haven't you contact us? Why do you look so different?"

"How did you get the mirror Hermione?" Harry asked.

"A package appeared when Ron and I were together." Hermione said. "The note attached said we could use it to contact you and that you had gone away."

An annoyed look crossed Harry's face.

"Damn Gods." Harry muttered to himself before he raised his voice higher. "Is Ron there with you?"

"Yeah I'm here mate." Ron said, leaning over so his face could be seen in the mirror. "What happened Harry? Mum's really worried about you along with everyone else."

"Well." Harry said, rubbing his neck nervously. "I'm in another world called Nirn."

"Another world?" Hermione asked skeptically. "You don't honestly think we'd believe that do you Harry?"

Both Harry and Hermione were surprised when Ron spoke up.

"Actually the existence of other dimensions and alternate realities has been proven." Ron said sounding completely serious. "Traveling between them is supposed to be really difficult and take a lot of power but it has happened in the past."

Hermione had a stunned look on her face. Ron actually knew something she didn't.

"What happened mate?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry cleared his throat and explained what had happened to him when he went to Voldemort and what had happened in Limbo. Both of his friends were stunned at him meeting both _Death_ and a God from another world.

"I wanted you guys to come with me and I would have asked you to come if I could." Harry told them. "However Akatosh said that it would be bending the rules too far. He was at least able to give us these mirrors to communicate and pass packages through."

Tears slipped down Hermione's face at the realization that her best friend was in another world and that they would never meet in person again. Even Ron had a pained look on his face.

"So he gave you a whole new body huh?" Ron asked trying to lighten the mood. "At least you're not a shrimp anymore."

The trio spent three hours talking about what had happened in his original world. Voldemort had been defeated by several of his friends who had been enraged at his death after Neville had killed Nagini. Neville had avenged his parents by killing Bellatrix Lestrange when she had begun to overpower Molly Weasley who had been dueling her. Harry felt bad about leaving Teddy when he was his godfather but he swore that he would make time for him in the future. While he couldn't be there physically he would be there if Teddy needed someone to talk to.

* * *

 _A/N:_ Another revised chapter getting rid of the super tent. Thank you roanoak for your constructive criticisms. I have done away with some of the food as well. He has enough to survive a while but he will need to learn to hunt and forage for it or buy it in a town or village.


	3. Coping and Getting Out There

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or the Elder Scrolls. Nor am I making any profit from this story. It has been written purely for pleasure.

* * *

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

 _'Telepathy'_

" _Spells_ "

" _Foreign Languages"_

 _§Parseltongue§_

" **Thu'um/Dovahzul/Daedra"**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Closure and Getting Out There**

Harry was eating his supper when a chime caught his attention. Putting down his spoon he pushed his stew away, placing a warming charm on it. Rushing into the other room he saw his mirror flashing.

"Activate." Harry said.

A clear image of Hermione appeared on the screen. Her face brightened when she saw him, a smile coming to her face. She looked healthier than the last time he had seen her. Her hair was washed and she looked like she had actually gotten some rest.

"Hello Hermione." Harry said with a smile. It was good to see her even if it had only been four days. "You're looking better."

She flashed him a grin before mock-glaring at him.

"Thanks you prat. I'm not so worried about you now, though I still wish you were here." Hermione said. "I needed to talk to you since I have a little present for you."

"Oh?" Harry asked with a raised brow.

"Yep." She said, popping the 'p'. "Hold on, I'll send it through."

Reaching down she grabbed a paper wrapped box and placed it against the mirror. With a flash it appeared on the table Harry had placed in front of his mirror. Harry had charmed him with a cushioning charm so nothing would happen to any packages that landed on it. Harry reached forward and opened it. Inside laid two leather harnesses with brass buckles and a pouch. Attached to the middle of the harnesses was a golden disk with his family crests on it. Included with it was a scroll tube.

"What am I looking at Hermione?" Harry asked, brows raised again.

"I remembered you saying that you were worried about Freya and your other owl getting hurt. I got together with Professor Flitwick and we enchanted the harnesses. They go on your owls." Hermione informed him, her excitement clear on her face. "They are charmed for comfort and will repel weapons, other hostile birds, boost their eyesight, and even repel the weather so it won't affect their flight. They can fly perfectly fine in a snow or rain storm if need be and be completely comfortable and safe. The pouch has a shrinking and expansion charm on it. It will shrink anything placed inside and will hold quite a lot. To get it stay on them you merely need to slide the harness around their wings and tap the disk with your wand. It will tighten the harness and do up the buckles. There are enough comfort charms on them they will hardly notice they are there and it won't affect their flying."

Harry was speechless.

"I – Thank you Hermione." Harry said, eyes a little glassy. Hedwig had meant a lot to him and Hermione knew it. He did not wish to lose another owl He also didn't want anything happened to his other owl either. "This means a lot. Please thank Professor Flitwick for me as well."

"I placed our notes on the spells inside of the scroll tube so you can make more in the future if you need to and we are unavailable." Hermione informed him.

"I have something for you as well Hermione." Harry said, flashing her a smile.

"Ooh what is it? What is it?" Hermione asked leaning forward and bouncing slightly in place.

Laughing Harry stood up and grabbed a package of his own. Inside were copies of the Spell Tomes he had used and the other books Akatosh had given him. Utilizing his new wand he had made a perfect copy of them that wouldn't disappear. Unknown to Hermione Harry planned to make a copy of any book he found as long as they weren't dangerous to send to his best friend. He figured he could find a weapon or some armor Ron would like. Harry planned to find gifts for all of his friends so they knew that he still thought of them.

"Here Hermione." Harry said pushing the package through the mirror. "I made two copies of the Spell Tomes I have learned from and the other books Akatosh gave me. I want you to have a copy and for Hogwarts as well. While Akatosh told me you will not be able to learn them I figured you would like reading them. Who knows, they might give someone ideas of inventing similar spells."

Harry had, over the past four days, learned each of the spells in the tomes. He had by no means mastered them but he had taken to spending time in the RoC and practicing the Tamrielic spells and his Wizarding spells. Just because he was learning a new kind of magic didn't mean Harry wanted to become rusty in his own. Harry had also started working out with muggle equipment the room provided. Dobbins had been able to help him learn what to do. Apparently part of the House Elf magic was being able to help their Masters accomplish what they set out to do.

Combined with his diet Harry hoped to stay in shape. His new body was in decent shape and had none of the aches and pains of his old one nor was he a stunted runt. Harry never wanted to live like that again. Still, Harry figured he would be doing a lot of walking in the future seeing as how they didn't have cars or trains. Well he'd walk at least until he managed to duplicate the magic Voldemort used to fly without a broom. Harry couldn't wait to be able to fly on his own. He imagined it would be even better than flying on a broom.

Hermione squealed with excitement as she ripped open the package.

"Thank you Harry." Hermione said, tucking some hair behind her ear. "Perhaps you could send us some of the _Alchemy_ ingredients and potions in the future?"

Harry chuckled. It was nice to see that his friend had not been too changed by the war.

"I will do my best Hermione." He promised.

"Have you named your new owl yet?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. It took a while as he was quite picky." Harry replied. "We have been getting to know one another. I named him Thor since he has some jagged silver streaks in his feathers."

"Going for a Norse theme?" Hermione joked before she frowned. "His coloring is odd though. Most males are pure white while females have black spots."

"I prefer to think of him as unique." Harry defended his newest owl. Thor let out a _prek_ , seemingly in agreement causing Harry to jump a little.

Hermione giggled.

"How is everything going there?" Harry asked hesitantly, leaning forward to see her face closer.

"Hogwarts is still being repaired and Kingsley has taken back the Ministry with some Aurors he called upon."

"Good to see they are actually good for something." Harry said bitterly. He hadn't seen any of the Aurors outside of Kingsley and Tonks at Hogwarts fighting against the Death Eaters.

Hermione offered him a look of understanding.

"Kingsley says the Aurors are severely depleted. Some fled the country but several were killed for fighting back against the Death Eaters taking over the Ministry." Hermione said. "Some were sent to the camps."

Harry sighed.

"Umbridge was found dead." Hermione informed him. "Apparently she was kissed by a Dementor before someone killed her."

"Good!" Harry spat viciously causing Hermione to glance at him with surprise. "What? You can't tell me she didn't deserve it."

Hermione finally nodded.

"I suppose so." She said.

"I will never mourn her." Harry said flatly turning away slightly to stare at wall. His hand clenched in a fist. Though he no longer bore the scars from being forced to use a Blood Quill he would not forget it. "She tortured us and she sent muggleborns to camps and god knows what else."

Hermione watched him sadly. The war had brought the viciousness and darkness out in a lot of them.

"George moved back into the Burrow but he doesn't leave his bedroom except to eat or use the bathroom." Hermione said worried. "He walks around like a Zombie. I know Ron and their mum are really worried about him."

Harry winced. Harry had been horrified to learn that Fred had died. It just didn't compute, one Weasley twin without the other. Harry couldn't imagine losing a sibling like that. Especially with how close Fred and George had been.

* * *

Harry rolled the wand made for him by Akatosh between his fingers. He thought about the hint Akatosh had given him. Harry was thinking that it, like the Elder Wand, was capable of feats of magic thought impossible. Harry pointed the wand towards his broken Holly and Phoenix feather wand.

" _Reparo!_ " Harry chanted.

The Holly and Phoenix feather wand snapped together before emitting a shower of sparks. Taking a breath Harry picked it up and slumped in relief as a gently warmth traveled through his body. He felt like a piece of himself had been returned. Flicking it he conjured a bouquet of flowers that he then transfigured several times.

From flowers to a rabbit, a puppy, a bouncy ball and finally into a piece of paper which he incinerated. His new skill with Transfiguration still amazed him a bit. He had utilized Occlumency and the Diadem of Ravenclaw each night before he went to bed to organize his own memories and those he had inherited from the others. He was already noticing a difference in his casting.

Taking out three wand holsters Harry had found amongst the junk in his trunk Harry slid each of his important wands into them. The holsters would hide the wands from others. Even if they frisked him they would never feel them. Harry paused in thought with his new wand in his hand. There was one more thing he needed to do.

Pulling out the Resurrection Stone and it's golden band Harry stared at it. Waving the wand he repaired the stone with a click, making it whole once more. Next he sent a polishing charm at the golden band causing it to gleam. He did not want to become obsessed with talking with his dead family. Nor did he want to cause them pain. Still he needed to talk to them at least one more time. Just he was about to pick up the stone it levitated and reattached itself to the golden band which flew onto his finger. The shades of Lily, James and Sirius appeared around him.

"Mum, Dad." Harry breathed.

"Hello son." James said, offering his son a slightly sad smile.

"We're so proud of you sweetheart." Lily told him with a smile.

Harry turned away from them in shame. Tears gathering in his eyes.

"I abandoned the Wizarding world and my friends." Harry said.

A hand that felt both cold and warm grabbed his chin surprising him. Harry was forced to turn and look at his mother. Lily reached up and wiped away his tears. She embraced him tightly before she released him.

"You could not help them any longer Harry." Lily told him gently. "You chose to travel to a new world to continue helping others even though it may cause you more pain. You chose to continue to be a hero son."

"I think you're a little crazy kiddo but I am glad that you are still alive." Sirius chimed in to break the tension. "I'm sure there are some sexy birds in this new world that will catch your eye."

"Sirius Orion Black!" Lily snapped. "My son needs to catch his bearings in this world before he even thinks about women."

"While I wouldn't have put it quite like Padfoot." James said, not wanting to earn the ire of his wife. "I am glad that you are still alive. You are much to young to join us in the Afterlife Harry. You have a new opportunity, a new life to live. Live your life to fullest and don't let sorrow and regrets hold you back."

"You have the potential to live for a long time baby." Lily said. "Be sure to fill your life with good times and good friends. And if the time comes and your find that special someone or several someones don't hesitate to give them your heart. Enjoy the sex and give us some grand babies."

"Mum." Harry whined. He didn't really feel like discussing his sex life with his mother.

Lily giggled before kissed him on the forehead and faded away.

"You can call upon us if you need to kiddo." Sirius said. "It doesn't hurt as much to be in the realm like it did in the other. You ever need advice or just someone to talk to call upon us."

Sirius gave him a quick hug before he faded away.

"Read the family Grimoire son." James told Harry. "There are spells and other things in there I never learned. Even with our memories there's always something more to learn."

James hugged his son before he ruffled his hair.

"We love you son." James smiled. "Make us proud and more importantly have pride in yourself and your accomplishments. Call up Moony and Nymphadora. I know you are dreading talking to them but you need to."

James quickly disappeared like the others.

Biting his lip Harry fiddled the with ring filled with indecision. Sighing he knew he needed to get this over with. Procrastinating wouldn't help anything. The two people he really didn't want to see but needed to appeared in front of him. Tonks stood wearing her torn jeans, a Weird Sister's t-shirt and sporting her favorite bubblegum pink hair. Remus wore a new looking tweed outfit. His original blue eyes looked at Harry before Harry lowered his gaze.

"Remus, Tonks I'm sorry." Harry apologized. "I'm sorry I abandoned Teddy."

"Look at us Harry." Remus said sternly, gripping his shoulders and forcing Harry to look up at him. "We don't blame you for deciding to travel to this new world. You were not ready to die and that is okay."

Harry's eyes darted over to Tonks.

"I don't blame you either Harry." Tonks reassured him, smiling sadly. "You couldn't return to our world and decided to be noble and heroic and fight for another."

"Don't blame yourself Harry." Remus said. "Teddy will have plenty of people to tell him about his parents and you will still be able to talk to him over the mirror."

"That is no substitute for being there in person." Harry said bitterly.

Remus clipped him in the side of them startling Harry into looking up at him.

"Don't let bitterness poison your heart Harry." Remus advised him. "You are too good of a person to live in such misery. You have your entire life to live. It's best to try and make it a good one."

"Yeah no one likes an angsty loser Potter." Tonks said, punching him on the shoulder and flashing him a grin before the two disappeared.

Harry sat down in his chair and cried. He cried out the pain of losing his parents, losing Sirius. He cried for losing nearly everything he knew. He cried at the loss of his friends who he would only be able to talk to through a mirror and not being able to be there for his godson. Dobbins found him asleep in his chair half an hour later and levitated him to his bed.

* * *

"Let me help you with your armor sir." Dobbins told Harry the next morning.

Harry smiled at the change of address. Harry had sat down with both Dobbins and Sareth, who he had awakened the day after Dobbins, and laid down some rules. They were never to hurt themselves. If they thought they had done something wrong they were to bring it up with him and they would discuss it. He had also ordered them to call him sir instead of Master as he couldn't get them to call him by his name no matter how much he pushed. Sir had been the most formal address they would accept. Harry did not like the connotations that came with being called someone's Master. Harry had never treated House Elves like slaves, at least he hoped he hadn't, and he wasn't about to start now. Harry knew that they were thinking, feeling, sentient beings and he would treat them that way.

Harry had also told them he would buy materials for them to make into uniforms for themselves. Harry had always found the tea towels House Elves wore to be ridiculous. He had only gotten them to agree since he wasn't giving them clothes. Harry felt a little bad that he had also blackmailed them slightly by suggesting that how they dressed would reflect on him as they represented him and his House. He knew how eager House Elves were to please Masters that were kind to them. With that in mind Harry had also ordered them to get plenty of rest and eat as much as they needed and to tell him if they ever had any problems.

Harry tightened his dark leather armor with Dobbin's assistance as he readied himself to greet the world. The leather was dark brown, almost black in color. It had two small steel plates attached to the front of it. The armor was longer than he thought it would be, easily hanging over his groin. A round one to cover the stomach and one attached over his chest with thickened leather behind it. Harry had decided that he wished to explore more of the world and hopefully find a town. He wished to learn more about Tamriel and it's people. Harry slipped on a belt with several pouches on it.

One contained some money and another held several potions he might need while another was expanded with an Undetectable Expansion Charm like Hermione's beaded bag. Harry admitted that it had taken him a few tries before he had seceded in making it. He did not plan to mention that to Ron or Hermione. Dobbins snapped his fingers causing the laces on his leather bracers to tighten.

The bracers started at his wrists and ended over his elbows. The part over his elbows was slightly thicker than the rest and tied across since the inside section left the crook of his elbow bare so he could bend it easily. Harry was surprised how alike the part over his elbows were to elbow pads on Earth. The padded leather pants felt a little strange but would offer some protection for his legs. They weren't exactly uncomfortable just not what he was used to. Like the elbows he had thicker pads over his knees like knee pads. The leather boots fit his feet just right and were fairly comfortable.

Accepting Gryffindor's sword from Dobbins Harry stared at it. He didn't really care for the form it was in. It hadn't changed from the way it had been when he was twelve and slew the basilisk. Unfortunately Harry hands were bigger now and he felt a little ridiculous holding it. The handle was too thin, the guard too short and the blade was too long and thin as well. It just didn't feel right to him. Harry found it kind of ugly as well. Narrowing his eyes Harry concentrated and the sword slowly changed shape into a broad sword and became slightly heavier.

Gryffindor's name disappeared from the blade and was replaced with runes. It's handle was wider and the guard had both thickened and widened. Harry had changed the decorative hilt as well. Each side held the family crests of the Potter, Peverell and Black Houses. Swinging it Harry found it to be a lot more comfortable fit for his hand. Even though it had changed shape it was still quite light. Harry just shook his head and held the tip against the lip of the sheath. The sheath itself widened allowing him to fully sheath it before he buckled it to his waist.

Since he cast with his left hand he buckled it on his left side so he would be able to draw the sword with his right. He felt a little ridiculous even carrying it as he didn't know much of sword-fighting. Basically swing it and stick the other guy with the pointy end. His silver dagger was sheathed behind his back in a special holster. The last thing to go on was his hooded dark grey cloak, held closed by a silver pin with his family crest engraved in it. Stretching a little he adjusted to the feel of his armor.

Grabbing the Cloak of Invisibility Harry had it change to the shape of a necklace. He blinked as it shifted into a silver necklace with the symbol of the Deathly Hallows hanging from it. It was similar to the necklace Xenophilius Lovegood had worn to Bill and Fleur's wedding but the necklace links were slightly thicker. Sliding it over his head he tucked it beneath his armor. Next Harry picked up the ring containing the Resurrection Stone and slid it on his finger. Harry had repaired the stone, making it whole once more. Since he was it's Master he did not need to turn the stone to use it. He need only focus upon it

Sighing he walked to the entrance.

"I will be back later." Harry said. "Dobbins, Sareth please keep the tent safe."

"Here Sir." Sareth said shyly offering him a bag. "I packed you a snack if you get hungry."

"Thank you Sareth." Harry said, offering her a small smile before he slid it, probably a sandwich with some extras, into his empty pouch which sucked it in. "I appreciate it."

The female elf was naturally shy but quite friendly when you got through to her.

* * *

Harry gazed over the wild countryside as he walked down a well beaten path. It was partially paved with stone while the rest of it was earth packed down by centuries of traffic. The world around him was truly beautiful and it had none of the pollution his old world had. The weather was pleasantly cool and the calm breeze ruffled his hair.

Every once in a while Harry would see a hare or a deer running around. He had even seen a pair of foxes gambling around playfully bringing a smile to his face. Harry was glad for the solitude and the chance to gather his thoughts. His stomach rumbled so he decided to find a place to sit down and enjoy the snack Sareth had sent with him. Finding a relatively flat rock nearby he sat down. Pulling out the sack he found a couple of ham and cheese sandwiches, a bag of crisps and a bottle of butterbeer. Grinning Harry took a big bite out of his sandwich.

"Mmm." Harry moaned.

The ham was slightly sweet which went well with the slightly tangy mayonnaise and crisp lettuce. Harry savored it along with his homemade crisps. He was just opening it when he heard a whine. Startled Harry looked over to see a shaggy dark brown furred dog eyeing his sandwich. Seeing him looking the dog licked it's lips before giving him a pathetic look.

Laughing Harry conjured a bowl and filled it with water before tearing his second sandwich in half. He tossed the other half to the dog and watched it scarf it down quickly before taking a couple of drinks from the bowl. Whining it stared at the other half of his sandwich.

"This is my half pooch." Harry said, turning his head away. In response the dog came over and laid it's head in his lap.

Sighing Harry offered it the other half which it quickly ate before it licked his fingers in gratitude. Harry ran a soothing hand through the dogs fur while he cast several charms. One cured heart worms, which the dog had, another cleaned it's fur, another killed any flees and the last trimmed it's nails and cleaned it's teeth. Harry sat with the dog for a while thankful that it was now clean and it's fur no longer matted. The dog seemed pretty happy about it to as it panted happily.

Harry grabbed the last item out of the bag. A Granny Smith Apple, his favorite, which he polished on his armor before happily taking a bite. The crunch was satisfying. The bite was juicy and tangy.

* * *

Walking over the hill Harry saw a wooden sign staked firmly in the ground. A couple of unlit lanterns hung at the sides of the sign, likely to illuminate it at night. _Faltr_ was the name of the town. He had left the dog about a half hour ago with it taking off in the other direction. Harry stepped out of the way to allow a cart filled with goods to pass him by. He had no desire to be trampled.

The town looked to be fairly good sized. The outside was blocked from the wilderness by stone walls with crosswalks and guard towers. Several guards stood by the entrance wearing steel chain-mail armor and blue tunics. Harry thought their helmets looked a little silly but who was he to judge? Several were armed with bows and quivers while others carried steel swords, axes and round wooden shields with the standard of Falkreath, a stag with intertwined horns.

"Hold on." One of the guards said, stopping Harry from entering. She pulled out square piece of silver.

"Touch this." The guard ordered him while two other guards kept their hands on their weapons.

Stretching out his senses Harry sensed no magic on the metal so he shrugged and gripped in with his right hand. The guard peered closer before nodding and putting the silver bar away.

"Forgive the suspicion but I had to check." She said relaxing. "We've had some problem with werewolves so watch out. You should be safe in the city with the guards checking but we cannot guarantee your safety outside of Faltr."

"What is the reason for your visit?" Another guard asked.

"Trade." Harry replied. "I am looking to purchase some supplies."

The guard nodded.

"You are free to go in but don't start any trouble or you _will_ be arrested." He said. "Oh yeah, welcome to Faltr."

Harry nodded.

"My thanks."

Several inns lined the road along with several blacksmiths. Harry could hear hammers pounding on metal like in movies. People of all manner of colors and several races bustled around. Temporary wooden stalls lined the streets with their vendors calling out their wares.

"Fresh venison here! Hunted them myself just this morning!"

"...fine silk dresses you'll find no where else."

"How bout a silver ring for the misses?"

"Get the best homemade sweetrolls you've ever tasted! Only seven Conti!" A boy called out, carrying a wooden tray that was strapped to his neck. "Mama Crill's Bakery sells all your needed baked goods fresh every morning!"

Harry shrugged and bought one causing the boy to smile, revealing a missing tooth.

"Thanks you ser!" The boy chirped before moving on.

The sweetroll looked sort of like a slightly lop-sided snow capped mountain. Taking a bite he chewed it. He had been expecting something like a cinnamon rolls but it was different. Crunchier than a cinnamon roll it had a sweet buttery flavor. The icing was harder than he thought but added a bit of sweetness to it. He kind of liked it as the icing wasn't sticky so he didn't really need to clean his hands after eating it.

Harry blinked as a he saw a cat-person. She was tall and thin with silver fur and black stripes. One of her ears was pierced with a golden hoop. Harry was surprised how similar to a human woman she looked, at least in body shape. Her brown dress hugged her body and he could see a hint of her furred cleavage. He could see her tail occasionally swishing back and forth. Looking up her orange eyes gazed back at him causing him to blush slightly.

"Fala greets you." The Khajiit purred.

Harry nodded at her.

"Harald." Harry said, introducing himself. "Forgive me for staring. You are the first Khajiit I have ever seen in person."

"Fala doesn't mind." She said kindly, running a paw over her hair. "Fala knows many are curious about the Khajiit even if some do not like us. Fala wonders what it is Harald is looking for?"

"Do you happen to know where I can find some books for sale?" Harry asked.

"Fala likes to visit Arturio's Curios two blocks over." Fala informed him. "Arturio is _excitable_ but he will deal fairly with you."

"My thanks." Harry said, flashing her a smile and handing her a Denari.

"That is not necessary." Fala said.

"Nonsense." Harry shook his head. "I want you to have it."

Fala nodded reluctantly.

"Fala thanks you." She said. "Perhaps we shall meet again."

"I would like that." Harry told her with a smile before following her directions.

Harry glanced at the sign. Painted onto golden wood were the words _Arturio's Curios_. Harry snorted slightly at the rhyme before opening the door. The shop was well lit with both torches and several windows. Bookshelves lined the walls containing weapons, pieces of armor, jewelry and of course books.

Arturio appeared to be a Breton in his forties with dark brown hair and amber colored eyes. The man's skin was darker than Harry's and he was several inches shorter. His green tunic was well made and sturdy but not made of expensive materials and his leather trousers had dyed purple. Harry blinked in surprise at his red leather boots.

 _Well he certainly likes to be colorful._ Harry thought.

"Welcome to Arturio's Curios! I have a little but of everything and can acquire items you require. I am Arturio." The Breton smiled. "Is there anything I can do for you today?"

"Hello. I am Harald. I'm looking for some books and your shop was recommended." Harry greeted him back, gripping his wrist. "I am new to Skyrim. Is there any books you would recommend I read?"

"Hmm." Arturio rubbed his chin. "I think I have a few books that may interest you."

Bringing over the stack Arturio sat them on the counter. They were _Barrows of Skyrim, Herbalists Guide to Skyrim, The Beasts of Skyrim, Rare & Unique Ingredients, Common Alchemical Ingredients of Skyrim, Dwemer History and Culture, Great Harbingers of the Companions, The Ten Commandments of the Eight Divines _and _Uncommon Alchemical Ingredients of Skyrim_.

"What are Barrows?" Harry asked.

"They are tombs built by the ancient Nords." Arturio answered. "They are are said to contain treasures that are guarded by undead creatures, Frost Spiders and dangerous traps."

"What about the Companions?" Harry asked.

"They are similar to the Fighters Guild in Cyrodiil." Arturio answered. "They are based in Whiterun. They are highly respected all over Skyrim. They accepted outsiders who prove themselves. They train them and are said to be like a large family. Apparently Eorlund Gray-Mane, the greatest Blacksmith in Skyrim makes their equipment."

Harry nodded. He might have to check out these 'Companions'.

"Hmm you seem like a discernible seeker of Knowledge." Arturio said, leaning forward and lowering his voice. "I would appreciate it if you took this volume off of my hands. You'd really be doing me a favor."

Harry studied the other Breton. Harry was someone who trusted his instincts even if they sometimes led him wrong. Still he believed his instincts right a majority of the time. He could sense nothing but honesty from the other man so he nodded.

Arturio slid another book over to him. Embossed on the front was the title. _The Ten Commands by the Nine Divines_.

Harry raised a brow in surprise. Harry figured the man wanted to get rid of it because it mentioned Talos. A ridiculous thing that had been banned by the Thalmor who sounded like a bunch of a elitist snobs similar to the Death Eaters. Harry didn't want to have to deal with another group of people like them but his gut told him he probably would in the future.

"I don't want to be caught with this by the Thalmor." Arturio whispered. "They'd string me up for even owning it."

Harry shrugged.

"Alright I'll take it." He said.

"Wonderful!" Arturio exclaimed. "Your total will be twenty-five Denari and thirty-one Conti unless I can tempt you with something else."

Harry shook his head.

"No thank you." Harry answered.

After leaving the shop Harry walked around the town for a while before entering an apothecary. He purchased several potions the proprietor, Helen Varten, sold. Helen was an Imperial woman in her thirties with long blond hair and blue eyes. She had been rather helpful and even sold him a couple of Alchemy recipes.

* * *

 _The Ten Commands by the Nine Divines_

 _by Anonymous_

 _By the intercession of St. Alessia, you may be so filled with grace, and the strength and wisdom that comes from grace, that through these teachings you may come to the true meaning of the Nine Divines and Their glories. To convey to man's mind all the manifold subtleties of truth and virtue may not be done, were all the seas ink, and all the skies the parchment upon which Their wisdoms were writ. Yet Akatosh, in His wisdom, knowing how impatient is man, and how loathe he is to travel upon the hard roads of truth, has allowed these ten simple commands to be made manifest with powerful clarity and concise definition._

 _1\. Stendarr says: Be kind and generous to the people of Tamriel. Protect the weak, heal the sick, and give to the needy._

 _2\. Arkay says: Honor the earth, its creatures, and the spirits, living and dead. Guard and tend the bounties of the mortal world, and do not profane the spirits of the dead._

 _3\. Mara says: Live soberly and peacefully. Honor your parents, and preserve the peace and security of home and family._

 _4\. Zenithar says: Work hard, and you will be rewarded. Spend wisely, and you will be comfortable. Never steal, or you will be punished._

 _5\. Talos says: Be strong for war. Be bold against enemies and evil, and defend the people of Tamriel._

 _6\. Kynareth says: Use Nature's gifts wisely. Respect her power, and fear her fury._

 _7\. Dibella says: Open your heart to the noble secrets of art and love. Treasure the gifts of friendship. Seek joy and inspiration in the mysteries of love._

 _8\. Julianos says: Know the truth. Observe the law. When in doubt, seek wisdom from the wise._

 _9\. Akatosh says: Serve and obey your Emperor. Study the Covenants. Worship the Nine, do your duty, and heed the commands of the saints and priests._

 _10\. The Nine say: Above all else, be good to one another._

 _If only each man might look into the mirror of these Commands, and see reflected there the bliss that might enfold them, were he to serve in strict obedience to these Commands, he would be cast down and made contrite and humble. The obedient man may come to the altars of the Nine and be blessed, and may receive the comfort and healing of the Nine, and may give thanks for his manifold blessings._

 _Heedless, the wicked man turns away, and forsaking the simple wisdoms granted to him by the All-Wise and All-Knowing Nine, he lives in sin and ignorance all the days of his life. He bears the awful burden of his crimes, and before Men and God his wickedness is known, and neither blessing nor comfort may he expect from the altars and shrines of the Nine._

 _Yet the wicked and foolish are not doomed, for in their infinite mercies, the Nine have said, "Repent, and do Good Works, and the Fountains of Grace shall once more spill forth upon you."_

 _Repent your crimes! Tender unto the Emperor the fines of gold, that they may be used to spread the Faith and its Benefits to all Men!_

 _Do yourself good works! Redeem your infamy by shining deeds! Show to all Men and the Nine the good Fame of the Righteous Man, and you may once again approach the altars and shrines of the Chapel to receive the comfort and blessings of the Nine._

Closing the book Harry blinked. He liked it quite a bit better than the Christian Bible. Harry thought it had more weight as there was actual proof that the Divines actually lived and blessed their followers. There was no proof that the God of the bible existed. He did not speak with or bless his followers as the Divines did.

Looking through the book _The Beasts of Skryim_ Harry was definitely surprised. Sure they had normal animals like fish, hares, deer, elk, bears and wolves. But they also had saber-toothed cats called Sabrecats, icy creatures called Ice Wraiths, ghosts, werewolves, vampires, giant crabs, Giants and honest to Merlin Woolly Mammoths and three-eyed trolls. Not to mention giant spiders. At least these ones didn't seem to talk.

* * *

 _A/N:_ I know that some might be offended about the part of this story involving God and religion. It is an opinion and not a fact and thus I hope that others will respect it. It's just part of a story. Be prepared for some action next chapter. Not sure when the next chapter will be out but I will try to have at least another new chapter published this month. Please enjoy and keep it real guys.

 _A/N 2:_ Another slightly revised chapter since I got rid of the Elder Wand and basilisk armor. Figured he would get some better, and cooler, armor later.


End file.
